Angel Santiago
History Angel was born in a large coastal city in Spain from two werebat parents. The humans in the city had no idea how many werebeasts inhabited the city, as most could easily hide in plain sight, and Angel's werebat colony managed to take over an entire block just for themselves. For the most part he had an easy life, he had a large family with two sisters, his parents and grandparents all sharing the same home. Food was plentiful and work was steady. Vampires were frustrating when they made their way into the city, but the city was so large that he never felt in real danger. Eventually, he took a human wife, whom he eventually turned, and sired four pups with. Truly, he thought he had everything, but with his own family to look after, he took on a high paying job as a courier, and got to see different parts of Europe, even while wars raged around him. The danger of it was thrilling, since he wasn't accustomed to it, and every flight home meant more wealth and more luxuries for his family. However, while on route to deliver a parcel from Madrid to Munich, he had gotten lost along the way and stopped off at this rustic looking little town. Eventually he found out this old town was called Streitstadt. It wasn't to his taste at all and couldn't wait to leave, but it seemed like no matter how far he flew, he'd find the town again, and again, and again, and again.... Personality Angel is eccentric, to say the least, but also tends to act overly submissive to the other townsfolk. Apologizing for things that aren't his fault, staying out of peoples' way, and generally trying to make himself seem smaller. All of it is merely a ruse so people don't view him as a threat. He's very friendly once he opens up, and really wants to make friends. One will notice though that even with friends he still seems distant, almost studious in the way he regards other people, but all it means is that he thinks they would make wonderful werebats. In general, Angel is very non-confrontational, unless you're making too much noise in the library. 'Quirks' Angel, being an older werebat unfortunately has a number of quirks that his human self finds hard to resist. These things include : * Clicking his tongue, which he uses the same way he'd use his echolocation as a bat * Angel is terribly near-sighted, which has less to do with him being a bat, and more to do with genetics, but he struggles making eye-contact with people sometimes, or stares at nothing for an uncomfortably long time. * Sniffles a lot as though he has a cold. * Eats insects in his human form. Usually he can catch himself but not always. Physical Traits Angel is inhumanly tall, with dark eyes, and dark hair that is starting to grey, and he wears thick glasses. Again, because Angel is an older werebat, a lot of his human features are growing more and more batty, with ears that have stayed larger and pointed, which he hides with his hair, smaller eyes and broader facial features. This, along with his desire to be well-dressed, often leads to him being mistaken for a vampire, which he cannot stand. Please don't compare him to a vampire. In bat form, Angel is a massive, seven foot tall Eastern Red Bat, with a twenty foot long wingspan. His fur is thick and bright red, with patches of white at his shoulders. The fur around his neck and back is the thickest, almost like a mane. Although his legs are shorter in this form, Angel can still walk upright, though he cannot speak. If it is not a full moon, he will attempt to communicate as best he can, mostly through gesture, and excited squeaks. In both forms, despite Angel's size, he weighs very little. Abilities Angel can turn into his bat form at any time, in less time, due to being born as a werebat (note, the transformation is only slightly less painful). When it's not a full moon, Angel has a little more control over his animal self, and is more likely to recognize friends, and less likely to flee if he's being attacked. He can also see in the dark in both his human and bat form, thanks to his use of echolocation, and is able to heal himself over time, so long as the wound wasn't caused by silver. If Angel were to afflict someone else with the werebat curse, it only works in bat form. "Full moon" bat is a shy, skittish beast, that very rarely attacks humans without provocation, but if it's not a full moon, then beware, if Angel likes you, he might try to bestow the gift of the werebat curse on you. The desire to build a new werebat colony grows stronger the lonelier he gets. 'Strengths' * Ability to fly * Incredibly agile, despite size * Self-healing * Echolocation in place of sight, excellent navigation in the dark * Excellent sense of smell. Can detect other were-beasts and humans just by smell. * Can carry a passenger in bat form, if the need ever arises. 'Weaknesses' * Doesn't blend in well, on top of being obviously foreign, he has to take extra care to hide his ears, watch his habits and keep the red fur off his clothing. * Weakness to silver items * Bones very fragile due to their light weight, wing membranes in bat form are also very fragile. * Full moon bat form is 100% driven by instinct and might not avoid places that he would normally have the sense to. * Vulnerable to vampire mind control abilities. * Overly trusting. Personal Items *The package he had meant to deliver. It remains unopened. *Glasses *A custom satchel, meant to be worn over the head of his werebat form for deliveries. Character Relationships *Ardette - Very stern. Would make a good bat *Isaac - Werebear. Cannot be a bat, but would make a good ally *Francis - Very timid, but kind young man. Would make a good bat. *Claud - Very kind. Would make a good bat. *Clark - Very cold. Sometimes see him around the church. Would make a good bat. Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Weres Category:Characters Category:Player:Luna